Control
by lalalei
Summary: Post "Curse of the Lion Men", Protoman confronts Wily about something he'd rather keep hidden. Ruby-Spears cartoonverse.


"Hey, Doc. We need to talk. Now," Protoman says bluntly.

Dr. Wily barely glances up from his workbench, having grown used to Proto's unexpected interruptions. It's a habit he can't quite cure the robot of, but some part of him doesn't mind—after all, it helps him stay on guard in case of Megaman. Still, did he _have_ to walk in right as he was beginning to work on his latest creation?

"What _is_ it, Protoman? You can clearly see that I'm very busy," Wily huffs, gesturing at the array of steel before him. With his other hand he solders some metal together with a laser drill.

"Oh, nothing _too_ important. Just about you, and me, and the other 'bots."

Wily recognizes that tone, the same self-assuredness he himself often displays. It annoys him, though he knows even as he says it that Protoman won't leave until he gets his talk. "Come back when you've a more specific complaint."

Proto shrugs. "Not complainin', Doc. Just saying. You…haven't been yourself lately."

This intrigues Wily enough to shut off the drill. "I haven't? Since when?"

Protoman seems to glance back and forth, as if he's unsure about saying it though he'd been the one to bring it up. "Uh…I know you want to forget this 'n' all, but…since those Lion Men showed up. Starting right after, til about now."

That makes Wily chuckle. "Is that all, Proto? Believe me, I wasn't worried about those Lion Men for a second. Tar was an overconfident fool who underestimated Megaman. Even if they did somehow return, I'd imagine they'd know enough not to attack again."

Proto smirks at his hypocrisy, though he wouldn't dare say that out loud.

"You sure, Doc?"

"Positive," Wily growls, voice cold and clipped. He shifts uneasily.

Protoman gives his head an easy tilt, his scarf fluttering from the sudden movement.

"I don't think so, Wily. You're hiding something."

Wily flinches. He had to admit, of all his robots, Proto was the best…both in combat and at reading someone.

"Do tell, Proto."

"You're _worried_, Doc. Something happened then that you'd rather not think about."

At that Wily himself smirks, picking up the electric drill. "Is it about them reprogramming _you _along with my other robots?"

This time Proto flinches. He continues, though talking too fast.

"Who says we weren't faking? Usually when you reprogram something, their personality changes. I know for a fact Cutman and Gutsman were normal."

"That's not saying much."

Proto can't help but grin at that. "Tar was a lousy leader, though. Had Mega's _sister_ ordering us around. And you wonder why we couldn't get anything done that day..."

Wily silences him, wagging a finger. Proto may understand him, but he knows his creations just as well. (Even if he was partially built by Light…)

"That's just it, Proto, my boy. He _was_, as you put it, a lousy leader. A man—er, lion man—of opportunity, yes, but a poor tactician. You may question me at times, Protoman, but you cannot deny I was and am more effective."

Proto scoffs. "Yeah, like that time you smashed the Skullker's control panels when Mega-dweeb saved City Hall?"

"Never mind that! The point is you needed to learn your _place_, Proto. You and the other robots are much better off under my control."

"I'm sure there were plenty of ways to get that across than letting us get reprogrammed by lion men."

Wily steps forward, waving the drill dangerously close to Protoman's face. "If you're _that_ worried, I can check your systems manually…"

Proto steps back, waving him off. "No thanks, Doc." He pauses. "I think I've figured you out, though."

Wily sighs, his frustration building even more. "What is it, then?"

"Think about it. Mega got called in to deal with these furballs and their leader. We distracted and captured him, forming an alliance with the Lion Men. When he inevitably escaped, we caught Light and Roll instead. Heck, even stopped him from using that anti-curse machine then and there. But was Tar grateful? _No._ He rejected your generous offer, zapped you and Light, and then controlled us."

"…What's your point?"

"You set the Lion Men up as threats, stopped them from being defeated, and in the end had to rely on my bro to save you, Wily," Protoman finishes.

"I knew Light would have prepared something to reverse the transformation. He always _does_," Wily snaps.

Proto nods. "Heh, true. But you still took a gamble that didn't work out. _They_ backstabbed _you_ this time, and you paid for it."

Wily brushes sweat from his forehead, his patience at its end.

"What are you _saying_, Proto?"

The robot responds, his tone serious and resolute.

"You're afraid of not having control."

Wily is silent, and Protoman knows he's right.


End file.
